Falling For Him
by Shadow016
Summary: Cody Just Got into the wwe and is likeing it alot but the one thing he doesn't like is being stalked by none other than Randy Orton i know summary suck but story is better Please read and review Slash you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Title: Falling For Him  
Author: Shadow. Wrestler  
Author's E-mail/ Website E-mail: Shadow. "(Main: Cody/Randy) Others  
Rating: NR-17  
Website: d-m-destruction. (New website in Progress)  
Warnings: Language, Sex in Later Chapters, Violence,

Part-1

Cody walked into the Bobcats arena in Charlotte, North Carolina with  
his jacket over his shoulder and a hand in is pocket. He decided to  
come in an hour early just to work out in the gym by himself with no  
distractions. As he turned the corner a figure from the shadows  
pushed against the wall hard.

Cody hissed as his head bounced off the wall

" The fuck you want today Orton " Cody said trying to push the  
taller man off him but it was useless he was complete pinned and he  
knew it but still he squirmed.

" Haven't seen you around lately " Randy bite down on Cody's neck  
and rubbed his leg against Cody's cock.

" Dumbass …" Cody moaned "I just avoiding you "

You should be honored to have Randy Orton's attention"

" Fuck you Orton "

" No fuck you "

Cody hissed again as his hair was pulled back painfully and his neck  
was bitten and sucked on hard. Randy kissed the younger man  
disappeared into the shadows from which he had came from.

" Damn him " Cody grabbed a small mirror from his bag and looked at  
the spot on his neck it was already red he slammed the small mirror  
shut and walked into the gym.

" Hi Cody " said Ashley giving her best friend a hug. Cody had just  
finished his match against Shelton

" Hi Ash "

Cody and Ashley became friends a while back when Cody's father used  
to bring him to Monday Night Raw.

" Cody! Ash!" Screamed Candice

Candice and Ashley are in love with Randy and her and Ashley are  
always fighting over who should get him and Cody always gets caught  
in the middle.

" Hi Candice" Cody said hugging her

" I'm" she stopped and looked at Cody's neck

" Cody what's that on your neck "

" Nothing your see things " Cody lied

" Who has been sucking on your neck Cody? " asked Ash

" No one " Cody lied again

" I haven't had sex in about a year "

" We know that Cody " " said Ash trying not to laugh

" Look I'm sure it's just a mark or something "

" Well whatever you say " said Candice

" What did I come here for" Candice thought for a moment " oh yeah,  
want to go out or something like that "

" For what" asked Cody

" Just to have fun Cody, " said Candice

" I'm down, " said Ash

" Ok I'll go but were are we going " Asked Cody

" You'll see "

" Oh my god I've been dieing to see this movie Chris Tucker is  
feakin awesome " said ash looking at the Rush hour poster.

" So do u wanna see it " Cody said

" Well duh of course she does you know how much she likes Chris  
Tucker"

"OK I guess " Cody said buying the tickets

" Damn I have to use the bathroom I be right back " Said Cody

" Ok but hurry back " said Ash

" Oh and get some more popcorn" said Candice

Cody Had just finished washing his hands when he noticed someone by  
the door locking it.

" Who's there? "

The person didn't answer

" Don't make me beat yo ass in a public bathroom, " Cody said  
walking towards the door

" Hiya Cody "

" Randy what the fuck man let me out the movie starts in like 15  
min "

" 15 minuets is more than enough time, " Randy said pining Cody  
against the wall

Once again he had Cody completely pinned again.

" Just let it happen" Randy said unzipping Cody's zipper. There was  
nothing Cody could do so he relaxed and let Randy do what ever he  
was going to do.

Randy begin to stroke Cody's now fully harden cock. Cody couldn't  
help to moan and stop his hands from unzipping Randy's pants and  
doing the same.

" God Randy faster " Cody moaned as Randy Strokes became faster

"Faster please Cody " Cody's Stroked Randy faster  
" God I'm gonna – " Cody couldn't finish what he was going to say as  
he came into Randy's awaiting hands

"Ahhh" Randy Screamed exploded into Cody's hands

After Randy licked both of the hands clean he tucked Cody's now  
limp cock back into his pants and fix him back before fixing himself  
and leaving. Cody walked slowly to the sink and rewashed his hands  
about 3 times then looked at his watch

Damn the movie starts in 5 min I hope that lines not long Cody  
thought rushing to popcorn stand

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

1Title: Falling For Him  
Author: Shadow. Wrestler  
Author's E-mail/ Website E-mail: Shadow. "(Main: Cody/Randy) Others  
Rating: NR-17  
Website: d-m-destruction. (New website in Progress)  
Warnings: Language, Sex in Later Chapters, Violence,

Part 2

Cody Stumbled back to his seat with there big bowls of popcorn ,sodas ,and much much more.

"Damn Codes what took ya " Candice and Ash said at the same time helping Cody with the food that he was carrying.

" Oh the bathroom was very crowed and then the concession stand .. Don't get me started "

" OMG shut up " said Ash eating her popcorn and glaring at them

" ok this is not an IM or a Text use real words" Candice said just as the movie started

* * *

" That movie was awful " Cody said getting into the drivers said of the Black Hummer H2 similar to Randy's

" Cody are YOU stupid that movie was AWESOME !!" Ash screamed sitting in the passenger seat

" No I have to agree with Cody that movie was bad "

" You both suck Dick you know that " Ash said looking out the window

" Not as much as u do " Cody replied driving back to the hotel . This made Ash turn bright red . The reply also Candice almost spill her left over soda all over Cody's new leather seats

" Bastard " Ash said hitting him in the head with a bottle

" Dammit let me drive "

The ride was filled with laughter and arguing all the way to back to the Hilton Hotel.

* * *

" Night Candice Night cock sucker "

" Go to hell Cody "

After saying goodbye Cody took the elevator up to the last floor of the hotel and opened his room door , kicking his shoes off and clothes ,and jumping in the shower. As the hot water hit is body Cody just started thinking of random things . Cody's mind drifted to his encounter with Randy in the movie theater bathroom. He shook his head and looked down and noticed he was getting hard just by thinking of Randy. Cody just ignored it and continued wash him self after all that he was still hard . Getting annoyed he turned on the cold water and soon it disappeared. He sighed and lied down and went straight to sleep.

* * *

Cody awoke to the sound of banging on on his hotel room door

" Codes its John open up "

Cody jumped up and stomped is way to the door and swung it open

" yes can I help you "

John walked through the door then Hunter then Jericho then Jeff and finally Randy

" ok " Cody said slowly " What the fuck"

" come on were spending the day together " Jeff said

" Just us guys " Hunter said

They all sat on the bed leaving no room for Cody

" So you in " Jericho said

" I guess "

" good now meet us at the Habachi Grill in like an hour " John said

" I don't know how to get there" Cody said sounding pretty stupid

" Don't worry Codes I got u I'll meet u here in an hour ok " Randy said patting Cody on the back

" o-o-ok "

" Good see ya later " Cody closed the door after all of them left and sighed

" I'm gonna be with a group so if I stay near them maybe Randy wont think about " Cody stopped and thought to himself

" Look at me I sound scared but a guy man up Cody Man up "

" Now time to get dressed "

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Falling For Him  
Author: Shadow. Wrestler  
Author's E-mail/ Website: E-mail: Shadow. Cody/Randy) Others  
Rating: NR-17  
Website: (New website still in Progress)  
Warnings: Language, Sex in Later Chapters, Violence,

Part 3

After Cody took his bath , brushed his teeth ,and put on his clothes there was finally a lazy knock on the hotel door . Before he opened it he took a deep breath then opened the door.

" You seem to be ready so lets go, but before we go meet john and the others I have to make a stop back at the hotel to change clothes "

Randy said eyeing Cody straight in the eyes .

" I guess so " Cody said looking away from the taller man

Randy smirked and started to walk towards the elevator Cody followed behind him slowly

" You know Cody you walk like an old man hurry up so we can be there in time "

" Ok Ok "

As they walked on the elevator Cody then realized that his room is on the last floor and it was going to take at least 10 min to get to the main lobby

"Man this is going to take along time" Cody groaned

Randy pressed the lobby button and leaned lazy like against the elevator's cold wall and closed his eyes . All Cody did during the elevator ride was just stare at Randy like he was Bi-polar. Last night Randy had him pinned against the bathroom wall now Randy has a another chance and he seems to not even think he's there

" You know Cody its not nice to stare at people " Randy said not even opening his eyes

" who said I wanted to look at you "

" but you are " Randy opened his eyes and looked to see what floor they was on .Cody did the same as Randy then looked back at him . Randy looked at Cody and grinned .

"Dang were on the 15 floor"Cody sighed

" well no one told you to get a room on the 20th floor idiot " Randy mocked

"Bastard "

" What's with you do you enjoy molesting me?" Cody asked

" Do you enjoy it?"

" Don't turn this around on me " Cody growled

" I'm not turning nothing around " Randy said with a smirk

" you know what just shut up Randy "

" No you shut up "

The rest of the elevator ride was silent Randy went back to leaning against the wall and Cody began to listen to his I-pod. Soon the elevator door opened and both men walked out then they walked to Randy's Black BMW and got in .

* * *

During the car ride Cody couldn't help but to the how sexy Randy looked when he drove even through his driving was reckless.

" Slow down your going to get a ticket " Cody said grabbing the arm that Randy wasn't using to drive but quickly let it go

" Listen you don't tell me how to drive "

Before Cody knew it they were at Randy's hotel.

" do you want me to come with you "

" Sure you can come with me "Randy smiled. The both stepped out of the car and Cody followed Randy to his room which was the on the first floor

" why I couldn't I get a room on the first floor "

Randy and Cody walked into the hotel room. Randy begin taking off his shirt and the rest of his

clothes. Cody looked away from Randy's well toned naked body

" don't know why your looking away its not like you haven't seen or touched my cock anyway " Randy said this with a grin

" well maybe I don't want to see it again "

" you such a terrible liar Cody "

" shut up " Cody said turning on the Tv

" Cody"

" what "

" suck me off"

"What ?"

Cody couldn't believe his ears did Randy just ask him to suck him off or was his mind playing tricks on him

" you heard me " Randy said pinning Cody against the bed

" I-i-cant " Cody moaned

" you cant or you wont" Rubbing his own hard against Cody's

" f-fine "

Randy got off Cody and sat on the bed .Cody got on his knees and positioned himself in front of Randy's erection

" do you really trust me with this " Cody said

" I trust you wont do anything stupid " Randy said glaring down at Cody

Cody sighed and took all of Randy into his mouth though he struggled a little and slowly began to bob his head up and down .Cody hasn't ever sucked a guy off before ,nor has he been with a guy to have any type of sex with.

" mmmm ..Cody so good " Randy moaned

Randy fell back onto the bed as his body begin to tense. Cody's bobs became faster . Randy grab some of Cody's hair and pulled it slightly his eyes rolled back into his head as he came into Cody's mouth . Cody felt Randy's load slide down his throat . Cody didn't know what to feel at that moment was he disgusted ,or was he glad Cody didn't know . Cody removed Randy's now soft cock from his mouth and stood up and began to walk to the door.

" Cody "

Cody felt Randy's arms wrap around his waist

" We still have to meet John and the others a that Japanese restaurant and were going to go and have a fun day but your going to have fun with the taste of me in your mouth " Randy said placing butterfly kisses on Cody's neck

" Now what until I get dressed I wont take long " Randy said grabbing some cloths and hoping in the shower

Cody was still wondering why he sucked Randy off and now Randy's words echoed in his head

" your going to have fun with the taste on me in your mouth " was all Cody could think about

Cody felt dirty real dirty

TBC...


End file.
